Visual media, such as images and video, can be captured with a camera or video camera. Often, if the camera or video camera includes sufficient features and includes a proper lens, the captured media reflects the color, contrast, sharpness, and/or the like desired by the end-user. However, full-featured cameras or video cameras and/or powerful lenses can be expensive. Furthermore, full-featured cameras or videos cameras and/or powerful lenses can be bulky and difficult to carry in certain situations.
Today, portable devices, such as cell phones or tablets, include a built-in camera. Because portable devices include a wide array of functions in addition to the ability to capture visual media, many people forgo carrying the bulky, expensive cameras and lenses in favor of the portable devices. However, the cameras built into the portable devices have a restricted number of features. In addition, the built-in cameras generally have basic lenses. Thus, the visual media captured by the built-in cameras are generally of a poorer quality and lack the desired color, contrast, sharpness, and/or the like.
Applications available on the portable device or another device can be used to process and enhance the captured visual media. For example, applications can be used by the end-user to adjust color, enhance contrast, sharpen edges, and/or the like. However, many of the applications can be processor-intensive and/or require additional hardware. This can be especially problematic on portable devices, as the applications can increase battery consumption and/or the size of the device.